Cold Ones
by JustSassy
Summary: When two former SAS soldiers are captured by 141, the last thing they expected was to be recruited into the taskforce; however the 141 soldiers need a lot of patience to finally earn the two recruits trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back finally – I know it's been a while since I was last on fan fiction, but I've been so busy and I haven't had the time to update any stories. I'm doing a complete new story with a completely different idea. However it is still based on the Modern Warfare Series.**

_The Cold Ones_

_When two former SAS soldiers are captured by 141, the last thing they expected was to be recruited into the taskforce; however the 141 soldiers need a lot of patience to finally earn the two recruits trust._

Simon 'Ghost' Riley

I sighed as we continued to check the rest of the safe house, this was the third time this month Shepherd has sent us to get Intel, but there's hardly any to actually collect. Every time we are sent out we're risking money, time and our fucking lives for no god damn reason.

"Mate it looks like this place is clear, no sign of any Intel." Tavish said and walked out the small office, I followed after him.

"There's nothing bloody here, Shepherd needs a smack round the head." I replied back.

Tav just sniggered and continued to walk through the corridor. I shook my head and slowly began to walk. A loud bang occurred from one of the rooms followed by an 'oww' sound. I looked at Tav who rolled his eyes and opened the door.

As we entered I could see a knocked over bookshelf next to a pile of boxes and other shite along with Roach's head out from the top. I pinched the bridge of my nose and crossed my arms as Tav helped Roach up.

"Roach what the bloody hell we're you doing in here?" Tav asked Roach who picked up his ACR of the floor; the bloody Muppet is so clumsy.

"I was just, you know, looking around." Roach answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sighed and said: "you mean, you tried to do a karate kick and knocked over the bloody shelf." Tav burst out laughing whilst Roach nodded. I walked out the room, the other two following me.

"Ghost, we found the Intel and I think a few more answers to makarovs whereabouts." Royce said through the comms.

"Rog' that, we'll be at site Bravo in 10."I replied then looked at Tav and Roach.

"Guy's, they found the Intel and more evidence to Makarov, we've got to go now." I said to Tav and Roach. We started running down the stairs to the ground floor. I checked the door was clear then ran out and into the 4x4. Tav sat in the driver's seat whilst Roach sat in the back.

After 10 minutes of driving we were at the building where Royce, Meat and Scarecrow were deployed to.

Alyssa Marie 'Spark' Parker

_20 minutes earlier..._

Me and Flame were searching through this building for Intel on Makarov. It was bloody freezing and we only had a certain amount of time.

"Spark, I got a feeling it ain't here?" Flame said as we looked in the final office.

"I agree with you mate, It's almost like a setup, we've been here for 2 hours, we should call for a chopper..." – before I could continue, I could hear voices and footsteps from the other side of the door.

"Quick, in the closet!" Flame whispered fiercely, we both hid in the closet as the door opened. I looked through the crack and I could see three men armed with guns standing there. They began to talk:

"At least we actually got Intel this time." one of them said. **(Scarecrow)**

Shit, the file was in one of the guy's hands, the Intel we need. They began talking again.

"Oi Royce, something doesn't feel right ya' know." A different man said. **(Meat)**

"Meat, it's a fucking mission, nothing ever feels right." The man called Royce replied.

"Come on; let's look around for any more Intel in here." The first guy said.

I looked at Flame who widened his eyes at me, they weren't Russians but they would have the choice to kill us. Flame drew out his pistols and I put my knife by my side, the door opened and I tackled the man on the floor, I put my knife against his throat. Flame pointed his pistols to the two other men, however the guy I had on the floor put his pistol to my head.

'Royce'

We started to look around the office, there was a dark maroon cupboard in the corner of the room, and I started to walk over to it, maybe Makarov kept his location files there? As I opened the door I felt myself being thrown to the ground as I opened my eyes I could feel a knife against my throat and a face covered by a white balaclava staring at me.

Face, hair and complete head hidden, the only thing I could actually see was these massive emerald eyes staring into my own. I pulled my pistol and put it to the person's head. Meat and Scarecrow were aiming their guns at another guy with a black balaclava on.

He dropped his akimbo weapons to the ground whilst the guy on top of my pulled the knife away and stood by the other guy. I walked over to the others, Scarecrow walked closer to the hostiles.

"Empty your weapons." He said harshly. Fucking hell, Ghost is gonna feel great about questioning these two. The guy with the black balaclava took a M4A1 from his back, three throwing knifes, combat knife, another pistol and a P90, then dropped them to the floor. The other took a barrett.50cal from his back, AK-47, a pistol, 4 throwing knifes and 3 combat knifes. They also put smoke canisters down.

"Shit they're loaded." Meat said in shock and raised his eyebrows. I decided to tell Ghost about the Intel.

"Ghost, we found the Intel and I think a few more answers to Makarovs whereabouts" I said through the radio. Ghost replied and said they were on they're way. After about 10 minutes I heard the front door I heard the familiar voices of Roach and Ghost. Meat walked out the room to meet them.

Gary 'Roach' Sanderson

We got out the car and began to walk through the snow and into the building; it was quite dark however there were a few lights in the building. Ghost and I began to have a discussion about how ignorant Shepherd was being when Meat came from one of the rooms.

"Guy's we have two hostiles in the room who might know a bit about Makarov." He said.

"Finally, it's been a while since the car battery has come out." Ghost said and rubbed his hands together. Royce and Scarecrow came from the room with two people with balaclavas on. They looked really sinister; one had a white balaclava with deep green eyes and the other with a black balaclava with blue eyes. I could hear Tav talking to the Nikolai, Ghost stood next to Royce.

I began walking outside where Nikolai was landing the helo. Ghost and Scarecrow led the two people into the chopper whilst Royce ran up to me.

"They haven't talked you know, so far we don't know their nationality, appearance or who they even work for." Royce said to me.

"Oh, they'll talk when they're alone with Ghost." Tav said as we walked into the helo. I sat next to Meat who was inspecting his handgun. I looked at the hostages, their eyes were just cold. So empty yet full of emotion. The guy with green eyes looked at me; I could see fear through the eyes. He turned away. Maybe they were working for Makarov?

_3 hours later..._

I was disturbed from my sleep as Meat woke me up. I looked out the window and I could see we were back at the base. We all got out of the helicopter; I gave Nikolai my thanks and ran to Royce. Ozone was standing by the entrance with two handcuffs – must have been told about the balaclava guys.

I watched them get handcuffed and walked to the interrogation room. I honestly thought something bad was going to happen.

**And it's finished! Wow it feels good to be writing chapters again. I think I'll update tomorrow. Thank you to anyone who reviews x**


	2. Chapter 2

**.Okay so here is the new chapter. Can I just say that if there is anything or want me to maybe add or improve on in the story can you either put it in the reviews or private message me. I'll try to answer any questions you have as well. - Thanks x**

**/**

Alyssa Marie 'Spark' Parker

I couldn't fucking believe this, we're asked to go and grab some information by a previous captain and investigate this bloody area then we're taken hostage by some bloody English dicks.

I glared at the man who put handcuffs on me and I was led away from Flame by some guy with a bloody skull mask. Didn't he know it's not bloody Halloween.

He took me inside a building and led me to what seemed like an interrogation room. There was a desk with two seats both side and what looked like cable wires. Jesus if this prick was going to try to get information from me by using a car battery, all he was going to get was my sarcasm biting his arse.

Simon 'Ghost' Riley

I took the guy into the interrogation room; I guess he saw the cables as he straightened up a bit. I smirked he was nervous.

I shoved into one of the seats and handcuffed him to the seat. I knew this would take time.

I sat opposite the guy and looked at him straight in the eyes. Okay this is going to sound really strange but this guys eyes were just – I don't know how to say it, just empty.

"Okay, I'm just gonna ask you some questions and if you don't answer well, you'll get hurt." I said to him. I could tell he was raising his eyebrows. I started up the battery; he crossed his arms and put his legs on the desk.

"Get your feet down." I growled. He put down his feet and leaned on the desk.

"Why were you at the safe house?" I asked leaning closer. He shrugged, I was sick of this. Can't he just answer questions like every other normal hostage?

"Okay then, let's do the basics. Take off your mask." I said to him, he leaned closer.

"I might ask you to do the same thing." I was shocked the voice was feminine. The person rattled their arm against the chair; I went around and undid the handcuff. I sat back down, I watched as they took the mask off revealing dark brown hair, a soft baby face and those massive green eyes.

"Holy shit." I said staring at _her_ face. I had honestly never seen anyone in the army without a scar or scratch on their face, the fact was that she looked like she was in the army except she also didn't.

"So you gonna get them on me?" She asked indicating the cables. I shook my head at her. No way could I do that if she was a women, I mean yeah I could be pretty ruthless and brutal but I could never do that to a woman – ever.

She sighed with relief and leaned back into the chair. I really did need to get answers from her I mean after all she's British.

I was about to question her when the door opened. I sighed as Roach entered breathing heavily. "Ghost that other guy has been questioned by MacTavish." He was about to say something else when he noticed her.

"Whoa." He said and shut the door and sat next to me.

"So you gonna question me or not?" the woman said and raised her eyebrows.

"Err yeah, so what's your name?" I asked ignoring Roach and trying to avoid her eyes.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell you everything okay?" She cleared her throat.

"My name is Alyssa Marie Parker; I am twenty six years old. I am British and a former SAS and Royal Marine soldier. Me and the other guy – Richard Wkyes were put into a small group of soldiers to track and hunt world terrorists soon after I was promoted to 1st Lieutenant." She took a deep and slow breath.

"There are now only two of us left after the others were K.I.A. Yesterday we were deployed on a mission to find Intel and sources on Makarov, and you kind of stole what we needed." She finished.

For some reason, I felt like I knew her name from somewhere, I brushed it off and looked at Roach. I think that's all we needed to know, she took off her jacket and a bulletproof vest to reveal a Black t-shirt and both arms tattooed. I stood up time to take her to MacTavish.

"We're going to take you to our captain now for further investigation." I said to her, she stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere so no need for handcuffs." She said and followed Roach out the room.

I sighed, this was fucked up.

Alyssa Marie 'Spark' Parker

I followed the blonde guy out the room with skully behind me. I wanted to do a runner but the only thing stopping me was Flame and I was in a fucking military base.

We eventually stopped at what seemed to be some sort of spare room, I walked inside and there was Flame. I was instantly enveloped in a hug, we were told to wait and after two hours a man with a Mohawk walked in the room.

"So, we've reviewed your answers and contacted the general, who deployed you both, you're now being recruited here." He said. I looked at Flame who did the same back.

"But we're already in a group." Flame said.

"I know, but there are only two of us and it's easier if you join this taskforce and before you protest, your belongings have been dropped here now and placed in your new rooms." He replied.

We were then taken to our rooms, which were different to another. I was placed with the skull guy and Flame was with the blonde one. I began to unpack my things when someone came into the room.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." He said, I turned around it was no other than skull face.

"Umm I'm Alyssa Marie but my call sign is Spark." I said to him.

He nodded. "I'm Ghost; I guess we're stuck with each other then."

"I guess." I chuckled; he seemed okay I wasn't scared of him however I was a bit angry.

"So you gonna get some food?" He asked, I nodded and followed him to the mess hall. I walked slowly as I felt stares from other soldiers. We grabbed some food and ended up sitting next to Flame and Roach. It didn't take long for some other guys to join us.

"By the way, you're the only female soldier so expect attention, especially with those tattoos." He whispered I nearly choked on the food I was eating; eventually a guy I hadn't seen sat opposite me.

"So you're new here? I'm Meat I'll gladly show you around the base." The guy said before Roach interrupted.

"Let me translate that for you, he basically wants to show you to his room so he can fuck you." The rest of the soldiers burst out laughing whilst I just sat there shaking my head.

**Okay that's done, they may not seem like they don't trust them yet but the next chapter will show their true feelings about being in taskforce 141.**

**Leave Reviews So I Know How I Could Make The Story Better! X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry for not updating like as quick as I could, had shit ton of coursework to finish. Thank you for the reviews x**

**/**

_Alyssa Marie 'Spark' Parker_

After I had eaten with the others I went back to my room and just laid on my bed. I was fucking tired and confused, I mean firstly I'm in a safe house trying to get Intel then I'm held hostage and then recruited into the same taskforce. Like what the actual fuck?

These guys didn't know my skills, qualifications, specific ability. I wasn't exactly comfortable about it.

I jumped off the bed and walked out the room, I kind of remembered where MacTavish's office was but then again I'm new. I eventually found my way to the office; I took a breath before knocking the door. He called me inside.

"What can I do for you Spark?" He asked not looking from the desk.

"Erm I was wondering if I was able to talk with my previous CO?" I asked nervously, I had to be careful with how I put this.

"Sure I'll arrange a call for tomorrow morning." He said, I thanked him and left, I really had to talk to MacMillan as soon as possible especially with the situation we were in at the moment. I sighed and walked back to my room, I really couldn't be arsed, I went inside and fell asleep on my bed, and I was too tired for anything.

Simon 'Ghost' Riley

I was sat in the recreation room with the others. They were constantly talking about anything. I sighed and walked out, today had been unusual surprisingly and I was fucking tired. I walked into Tav's office and sat down; I put my head in my hands and leaned on the desk.

"You know, Spark was here like ten minutes ago." He said, I looked at him: "What, why?" I replied.

"Well she wants to speak with her previous CO." He said after clearing his throat.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked. I could tell he was being weary of something.

"What you on about?" He said - he was still trying not to tell me.

"There's something you're not telling me." I replied, I was raising my eyebrows but obviously he couldn't tell.

"Her previous CO is MacMillan." He finally admitted and sighed. I was shocked; we had taken two SAS specialist soldiers as hostages without even knowing. It made even worse as our taskforce had links with the SAS.

"I'm guessing he's pissed then?" I replied, folding my arms.

He shrugged and stood up. "I need whiskey." He said, I followed him out the office. "Bloody alcoholic." I muttered.

"What did you just say?" He asked, as we continued to walk down the corridor.

"Nothing, nothing." I chuckled and put my hand in my pockets. I said something about going to my room and left him alone. I walked to well mine and Spark's room, I actually have no idea why I was bunking with her. I don't exactly like her and she isn't a fan of me either.

I sighed and walked inside, switched the light on and locked the door. There _she_ was asleep. I had only just noticed how young she looked, I mean she looked like she belonged in college not the bloody army it was strange to think that she was twenty six.

I took off my sunglasses and balaclava, it's not like she would see my face. She was probably like Roach, can't fucking get up in the damn morning. I get up earlier than anyone anyway. I sighed and traced the scar on my face; fuck sake life really was shit. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

/

I woke up to a soft sunlight. I checked the time, it was 5:01. Everyone's alarms go off at 5:30, I looked across the other side of the room, she was still there and still asleep, and I got up and grabbed some clothes – went into the bathroom and got ready. After washing my face and brushing my teeth I shoved on the balaclava and glasses. I walked back into the room and pulled my boots on, Spark was still sleeping.

I walked out the room and made my way to the mess hall, MacTavish was sitting there alone. I grabbed some breakfast and sat beside him.

"How is Spark?" He asked and ate his food.

"Got back and she was out like a light, then I woke up and she's still asleep now. You spoke to MacMillan?" I asked him pulling up my balaclava so I could eat.

"Well, at 5:50 he's going to have to speak with her, he said he needs to discuss how he knows us and that she and Flame are going to be here for a long time, which might not go down well with her." He replied. Fuck I forgot about Flame.

"So how is Flame?" I said, he was probably getting on better with the others than Spark was.

"He's doing fine; him and Roach are practically best mates now. It seems he's not as paranoid and pessimistic as Spark is." MacTavish said, I had already finished eating like MacTavish. We walked out of the mess hall.

"I'm going to set up training now, its 5:42 you might wanna get MacMillan on the line now." I said to him and walked outside to the training ground.

_Alyssa Marie 'Spark' Parker_

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, I was ready for the day except I wasn't; I was more nervous than anything. I was disturbed in my thoughts when a loud knock came from the door. I walked over and opened it, to be greeted by MacTavish.

"Come on, he's on the line now." He said and smiled, I followed him to the office. He left me alone.

/

_Spark: You have some explaining to do._

_MacMillan: Listen I trust these guys, MacTavish and Ghost have been in the SAS and I know they wouldn't try anything._

_Spark: You know I have massive trust issues, how the fuck can I work with these guys straight away?_

_MacMillan: I'm sorry about all this but either way I was going to transfer you there anyway._

_Spark: What!_

_MacMillan: This taskforce is the most elite in the world. All of these soldiers have had major experience in the army; they deal with terrorists, rebellions and war criminals. Spark, this is a massive chance for you to move on. Either way the only way you'll get out this taskforce is to leave the army and we both know that is not an option._

_Spark: Fine I'll stay but it's going to take a while for me to get used to this bloody lot._

_Macmillan: Good, I'll speak to you within a few weeks - Out._

_/_

I sighed, I guess this was my new home and there's no way I could leave. I left the office and made my way to the training ground; I could see other soldiers training. I walked over to Flame who was throwing knifes at various targets.

"So how was your night?" He asked inspecting a knife.

"Good I guess." I said picking up a knife. Jesus it was hot, I was wearing a black t-shirt which happened to reveal my tattooed arms. The afghan sun was blazing against my back.

"What with that in your room." He said indicating Ghost who was barking at some soldiers doing pushups, one of them happened to be Meat.

"Shit, he's like a spawn of Satan." I laughed throwing a knife at the target.

"And you're not?" Flame retorted raising an eyebrow and laughing.

"Haha shut the fuck up." I replied sarcastically. He just shook his head and continued throwing the knifes.

"Kiss my _sass_, asshole." I said laughing.

**Okay sorry for not updating as quickly. Anyway I've updated **_**My Regret**_** so hopefully you'll read the new chapter. Leave any reviews or improvements! Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter but I'll try and make the next one 2k?**

**Lots of love!**

**JustSassy X **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter 3 - thank you for the reviews I am going to try and make this longer because yeah it'll be better.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**/**

_Alyssa Marie 'Spark' Parker_

I had only thrown two knifes when Ghost barked at me: "Spark, go do push ups with this lot."

I rolled my eyes. "Asshole." I muttered and continued to walk where the others were. "What did you just say?" He yelled at me.

"Nothing." I said sarcastically and began to do push ups with the other soldiers. This guy was being a straight A jerk, the other soldiers looked like they were about to die with their reddened cheeks and the amount of sweat on their faces.

"He is always this evil?" I asked Roach who was beside me, breathing heavily.

"Ghost? Yeah, he will be especially to you because, one - you're new and second he probably hates you." Roach replied, my muscles were continually tensing because of the push ups, Ghost was a dick.

"Well that's comforting seeming as I have to _share_ a room with him." I replied, emphasising the word share. He just laughed at my response but stopped after a shadow appeared above him and myself.

I looked up only to be greeted by skull face himself, "right then newbie let's see if you can fire a gun" I stood up and followed him to the shooting range after Roach gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm not sure if you're aware but I do have a fucking name." I said sarcastically as we stopped at the shooting range.

"Don't get smart with me sergeant." He replied - sergeant!? He called me fucking sergeant, oh wow that just completely pissed me off. I gave him a murderous glare and replied: "I am not a fucking sergeant."

"Oh sorry, I meant private." He sneered.

I turned around and stuck my middle finger up at him. "It's Lieutenant to you." I hissed at him.

"I could say the same to you." He replied.

"Fuck off." I said.

_Simon 'Ghost' Riley _

It was funny watching Spark get angry over me calling her sergeant and private. I knew she was a lieutenant it was just that winding her up was fucking hilarious. "I'm joking with ya' calm down, fire at some targets for a while." I chuckled, she rolled her eyes.

I walked away from her and began to shout at some of the soldiers. I knew Spark was probably distracting them, which makes them work harder to show off. I saw Meat laying on the floor, "Get up Meat, you're in the 141 not some bloody girl scouts." I scolded him, he sighed and stood up.

"And you can fire some targets with Spark." I barked at him as he walked away. I sat down and watched them, honestly I knew they tried their best but some of them didn't even bother half the time.

It had been ten minutes and I looked over at Meat who was talking to Spark. "I believe I said to fire targets not bloody chat her up you muppet." I shouted at him causing the soldiers to laugh.

I stood up, "Right 15 laps around the track then you can go." I shouted and began to run around the track, the soldiers following me.

_Alyssa Marie 'Spark' Parker_

I shoved my earphones in my ears and began to blast music from my iphone, Ghost was running two metres ahead of us lot. I paced myself and ran ahead of the others.

I was listening to Lana Del Rey when I realised two people were running beside me, I must have been on my 11th lap. I pulled out my earphones looked to my left where Meat was running then looked to my right where Royce was running.

"What do you want?" I sighed, they were breathing proper heavily, it was kinda hot but yet again annoying. "Well we're tired, you are probably tired too so we were thinking you wanna bunk off?"

"Whoa boys, I have four laps left to do. I don't think I need to bunk off." I laughed and grinned. As much as I would love to take a break, I'd rather not have to deal with Ghost if I got caught.

"Come on Spark, he won't notice." Royce tempted, I wanted to but it would be hard.

"Listen to yourself Royce, the guy is a _machine _literally anyway I have to share a room with him, he might kill me in my sleep." I said rolling my eyes, no way was I bunking off.

"What rank are you? Depending on your rank would depend on the amount of trouble you'd get in if you were to get caught." Meat butted in.

"Well I'm 1st Lieutenant now." I said casually and shrugged, I only had 3 more laps now. Royce and Meat smirked at each other.

"Oh come on, stop sending each other brain messages and bloody tell me what you are planning." I complained, these two were cheeky shits.

"What are you even doing running now? You don't have to obey Ghost's orders if you're the same rank as him." Royce said before him and Meat burst out laughing.

I automatically stopped. "Fuck sake!" I cursed loudly, Royce and Meat were still laughing.

"I hate you two." I said out of breath, I put my hands on my knees trying to get my breath back.

"Listen seeming as you know you're a Lieutenant, could you get us out of training tomorrow?" Meat asked grinning, I couldn't believe he was asking me this.

"No way honey, I don't even think I'm aloud." I chuckled and began to walk off the track. As I made my way to the refreshment table I felt another presence come up behind me.

"So you finally realized you didn't have to do the running." _He_ said. Why did he have to act so god damn annoying.

"Piss off Ghost." I grumbled and shoved my hands into the pockets of my cargo pants. The bastard didn't tell me shit.

"Someone's moody." He chuckled, he was probably grinning but then I couldn't tell.

"Fine then fuck off." I retorted and grabbed a water bottle from the side and drank from it.

"You've got a very potty mouth Lieutenant." I recognized the accent, obviously it was the captain.

"You alright sir?" Ghost asked folding his arms. I held in a sigh, why did his accent have to be fucking gorgeous, yet he was so annoying.

"And you don't curse or swear at all sir?" I replied and turned round to look at the scot.

"Alright lass, I'm probably worse than you." He chuckled, I smirked back.

"Tav, what are you doing exactly?" Ghost asked. How the fuck does he live with that balaclava on all the time. I made a mental note to ask him that when he's pissed.

"Well I came down to see how the soldiers were doing but clearly I missed the training session." He replied. I think by that he meant see how me and Flame were getting on.

"Well you're a bit late." I said and looked at the rest of the soldiers walking off the track. I walked away from them and towards the others.

_Simon 'Ghost' Riley_

I watched Spark walk away to the others who looked like they were going to collapse.

"It seems as if you've taken a liking to her." Tav said, I glared at him.

"She's bloody cheeky if you ask me." I replied.

"Probably because you fucking wind her up." MacTavish chuckled.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You think she'll be alright here?" He asked. I wasn't exactly sure, I saw her talking to Sanderson earlier and then Meat and Royce.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, she's bloody best mates with Roach already." I stated, Spark just so happened to be laughing with Roach as well.

"She's good in training, quite fast and agile." I told him as we walked back into the building.

"Hm, first female officer on base and recruited into the taskforce. The only other women are the medics." MacTavish said.

"I think she'll fit in just fine."

**Thanks for reviews**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS 3**


End file.
